moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Zero Signal
European Alliance |side2 = Russia China |goal1 = Retake the Radar Domes from the Russians to re-establish communications with Pacific Front Destroy the Tactical Nuke Silo Destroy Russian forces |goal2 = Protect the Radar Domes and Nuke Silo |commanders1 = Allied Commander |commanders2 = Unknown Russian commander |forces1 = Standard European arsenal including Siegfried |forces2 = * Most Russian arsenal * Qilin Tanks |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Heavy |music = Odd Funk (part of Allied soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder |design2 = Speeder }} Operation: Zero Signal is the ninth Allied Act One campaign mission. Briefing If only the war in Europe was kinder to us. Thanks to the dying efforts of the American remnants, and the raid on the Topol-Ms, there is no more threat of Armageddon hanging like Damocles Sword over the world. Unfortunately, with that fact, the Russians had decided to stop bothering with their slow, piecemeal absorption of their former territories along with Eastern Europe, and have now commenced on a blitzkrieg of Europe, just as in the last war. Finally, they are at the center. The coming battle in a famous mountain pass in Bohemia is more important than just history, where the Soviets were stopped twice. Here now stands one of the most powerful communication arrays we currently have. With satellites less reliable and cut from our own famous Mercury network, this array is most important to our unfettered contact and coordination with the Pacific Front. Unfortunately, the Soviets have found out. Just yesterday, the Soviets attacked in force and took three of the five Radar Domes. We have managed to shore up remaining positions a bit, but to make things even worse, the Soviets, who still have their tactical nuclear missiles, have constructed a silo in the area. We would be lying if we said things weren't looking grim. However, Siegfried, a war hero of Europe and heir to the legacy of late Albert Einstein, arrived overnight. Objective 1: Destroy the Tactical Nuke Silo. Objective 2: Recapture all Radar Domes. Objective 3: Defend the Radar Domes. Objective 4: Destroy Soviet forces. Events Recapturing the Radar Domes With a limited force, the Commander moved his forces out. His army defended the first two Radar Domes from enemy attacks before proceeding to retake the captured ones which had been claimed by the Russians. Losses were moderate, the Soviets had begun to use Scud Launchers to devastate their enemies. Despite the bloodshed caused by the battle, the Commander retook the Domes and prepared defensive positions in order to destroy any counter-attacks by the Soviets. He kept Rocketeers on standby as well in order to intercept Scud Launchers that tried to destroy his defences from long range. He was soon sent a team of Snipers as to hold these locations, as they prove very effective against the mass infantry assaults. Chinese reinforcements, destroying the Tactical Nuke Silo and driving Soviet forces out of the region Just when the Commander thought things couldn't get worse, Chinese units began to roll in on their positions. He had to pull his forces back for a moment in order to deal with the heavy tank columns. However, they would not prevail and the Chinese tanks were destroyed. Giving a little bit of room to breathe, the Commander reinforced his units by building more vehicles and training more troops. After the respite, he ordered his forces to head for the Soviet base so they could stop the nuclear missile from being launched. The defences at the base were well entrenched, Tesla Coils electrocuted infantry to cinders while tanks were crushed under the mass fire of Russian & Chinese units. Eventually, the Commander was able to fight his way past the defences and destroy the Tactical Nuke Silo, preventing any launches and giving the Europeans something to sigh with relief about. With the threat lifted, he was able to rebuild his armies as well as capture some Soviet buildings to help fund his war effort. After a prolonged fight, the Russians & Chinese pulled out of the area in order to reorganize and regroup. Aftermath With the victory at the Jizera Mountains, the Euro Alliance has successfully restored communications with the Pacific Front. Thanks to additional European units reinforcing their own positions, and the destruction of the Tactical Nuke Silo, the Soviets won't be able to take Czechoslovakia...for the time being, anyway. In the meantime, the Commander had learned about China's invasion of the Japanese home islands. He suspects that Yuri's mind control schemes had kept the truth from the Europeans in order to weaken the Allied Nations. Siegfried needed the KI Scientists in order to proceed with the Paradox Project but the last communications received was that they were hiding at the Myoshinji Temple complex in Kyoto, Japan in order to avoid the Chinese. Allied Command tasked the Commander with an important mission: Using a working version of Einstein's Chronosphere, he would infiltrate the complex, locate and rescue the scientists and evacuate them to a Battle Tortoise in order to escape the area. Without any better options, he proceeded with his mission. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 25000 * Countdown before Tactical Nuke is ready to launch: 45:00 * 2 Desolators near the Soviet base are removed. * When the Allied forces pass the village found at the bottom of the map, a team of paratroopers will be sent as reinforcements. Normal * Starting credits: 18000 * Countdown before Tactical Nuke is ready to launch: 45:00 * 2 Desolators near the Soviet base are removed. * When the Allied forces pass the village found at the bottom of the map, a team of paratroopers will be sent as reinforcements. * After a period of time, a Stalin's Fist will enter the map from the bottom right and will deploy on farmland. * When reaching the bridge near the Soviet base, a Crazy Ivan will be paradropped to destroy the bridge. * Until the Soviet Palace is destroyed, Soviet infantry will be paradropped near the player's base in regular intervals. * After capturing 2 Radar Domes, a money crate will be generated nearby. If the Soviet base is not destroyed, a Soviet Engineer will be paradropped close to a Radar Dome to capture it. This happens in regular intervals. Mental * Starting credits: 15000 * Countdown before Tactical Nuke is ready to launch: 35:00 * After a period of time, a Stalin's Fist will enter the map from the bottom right and will deploy on farmland. * When reaching the bridge near the Soviet base, a Crazy Ivan will be paradropped to destroy the bridge. * Until the Soviet Palace is destroyed, Soviet infantry will be paradropped near the player's base in regular intervals. In Mental, an additional squad will be paradropped near the farm below the map. * After capturing 2 Radar Domes, a money crate will be generated nearby. If the Soviet base is not destroyed, a Soviet Engineer will be paradropped close to a Radar Dome to capture it. This happens in regular intervals. * Until the Soviet Palace is destroyed, 3 Rhino Tanks are sent from the bottom right in regular intervals. zh:零信号 Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Allied missions